Jazz Fenton
Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is a fictional character from the Nickelodeon cartoon, Danny Phantom, created by Butch Hartman and designed by Shannon Tendell and Stephen Silver.Butch Hartman Interview, March 30, 2006 She is the intelligent oldest child of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the older sister of main character, Danny Fenton. She is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Creation and Conception The desire to create Jazz was to contrast with Butch Hartman's other main character, Timmy Turner from Fairly Oddparents who was an only child in the show. By giving him an older authoritative figure, Danny would not feel in control of his life or remain the "boss" of his own domain. It is through this limitation that Danny feels the desire to be a superhero. Her name was derived from a character created by John Byrne for his Next Men series. Character Contrasting Danny's lack of popularity and super powers, Jazz is a normal, but highly intelligent, and sociable young woman, well respected and well liked by her peers. As a character, Jazz undergoes massive character development throughout the series. Viewing herself as "16, biologically, but psychologically an adult" , Jazz plays the role of Black Sheep as she constantly berates her parents'"sick obsession" with ghosts. She often plays a voluntary parental role to Danny whom she subconsciously tests her psychology ambition on, determining him to be in "a very critical stage in the development of his peer group." She is often unaware her constant smothering is suffocating Danny instead of inspiring him'Danny:' Jazz, I know you think you're helping and I'm sure when I'm older, I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't., My Brother's Keeper and can often come out cold,Jazz: He's already considered a clumsy nerd, the last thing he needs is you two confirming it., Splitting Images, or a "conceited snob" as Danny puts it. Her actions are often well meaning despite accusations. By end, she starts to see the positive change in her younger brother's life and greatly respects him.Jazz: Great job, little brother--I mean, hero., Phantom Planet By the end of the series, she has developed a much relaxed state upon discovering ghostly existence as a fact, embraced her family's proud heritage after a positive experience with it, , and learned to balance her adult maturity and childish mannerism. Plot Overview Jazz starts off the series as the most "normal" member of the family, pursuing child psychology, protecting Danny from her parents' eccentricities, and criticizing their unique lifestyle. She remained protective, but often stuffed shirted and at times, egotistical. She eventually accepts that ghosts are real sentient beings when she caught Danny transforming into his superhero alter ego without his knowledge, and combating one. At first, she tries to question Danny and his friends, but soon realizes the boost in confidence he received from his chosen lifestyle. She opt to keep her discovery a secret, proclaiming "He'll tell me when he's ready". She continuously covers for her brother in secret."Whatever he's doing, I'm sure it has nothing to do with ghosts.", Teacher of the Year Jazz also changes her views on ghost hunting when she was forced to accompany her father in battle, protecting their barricaded home from a massive ghost invasion. Secretly impressed by her father's skill, she comments her volunteer as a "social experiment", only to find the results enjoyable. . When she thought Danny was going crazy over a non-existent ghost, she takes him and her family on a faraway vacation. Unbeknowst to her, the ghost in question was Youngblood, a ghost kid only seen by children. Still under the belief that she is an adult trapped in a teenager's body, Danny brought out her inner child by destroying her childhood toy. She in turn helps Danny fight off Youngblood and has since embraced her sixteen-year-old self. Concerned Danny will cheat on her C.A.T test, Jazz has a chat with Danny, only for him to reveal himself as Dark Danny, Danny's evil future self, able to travel to the past via Danny's time medallion. Aware of the impending danger, Jazz sends Danny a note, traveling for ten years until it reaches him. It in turn sets off a chain reaction that causes him to return to the present time period and defeat his evil self. She then confesses not only did she write the message, but that she was aware of his secret identity. The results bring them closer. Jazz then tries to become an active participant in Danny's ghost fighting; but her lack of experience creates more harm then good. Danny's frustrations towards her causes her to Vlad Masters. Under false pretenses that she wants to be Vlad's daughter, she takes advantage and finds Vlad's current plan. Exposed, she is forced to combat Danny where the two sibling reconcile and outsmart Danny. She decides in the end to play a minor role. She briefly teamed up with Maddie and Sam to take on Spectra, Ember, and Kitty when they vanished all men from Amity Park. She's ultimately the one to tell her parents about Danny's secret when he is presumed dead and encourages him to share his identity to the world. She later encourages her brother to finally reveal to the rest of the world who he is. References Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Television sidekicks Category:Fictional English-Americans Category:Fictional psychologists Category:2004 introductions